Random Moments
by Shamona-Celine
Summary: Just really random moments. First up! RYOMA! With coffee?


Random secret moments of Seigaku's Regulars

Disclaimer: I don't own POT

* * *

Moment No.1: Coffee

"BUUURRRNNINNGG!!! ORA!! BURNING! GREAT SHOCKING!!!!!"

There it goes again. They were running around the courts again in 1 minute. It was down to the regulars and what just happened is that Ryoma gave a racquet to Taka. Again.

"GREAT!!!! SHOCKING!!"

Taka cleared the way and Echizen followed and past through Taka. He smirked at them saying his provoking term, "Mada Mada Dane, senpai-tachi"

And then they go

"ECHIZEN!!!"

Inui then gets out a huge drink. It was bubbling purplish chemical juice. It made a huge disgusting plop. The regulars tensed up and started running even faster. They made a turn and jump to the Finish line. Inui sighs hopelessly again as it was another tie.

"Stop with the drink attacks, Inui" said Oishi. The regulars were beat. They then went over to the refreshments and drinks. Eiji stopped as he noticed his drink tasted different.

"Nya! My drink taste like coffee!"

"Mine too!" said Momo.

"FSSHH! Mine as well" said Kaidoh.

"Inui, explain" said Tezuka.

"Well, will be having more practice so I decided to boost all of your energy up which was a success" Inui explained.

"Tastes great! ... Oi Echizen, are you okay?" Momo asked as he saw Echizen frozen there, not moving.

"Oi Echizen!" shouted Momo; this caught everyone's attention as they moved in a little to see what's wrong with Ryoma. Ryoma gripped his paper cup tight that he crushed it and the coffee spilled.

"Echizen!"

"Nya! Ochibi! What's wrong?!"

"I-Inui-senpai?" Ryoma quietly called out for his senpai.

"What?" Inui asked.

"…did t-the c-c-coffee have c-caffeine in I-it?" Ryoma asked as he started shivering.

"Yes, 78 percent caffeine and 22 percent sugar. Why?" Inui asked. He was little frightened of how Ryoma was acting so strangely.

Ryoma did not respond instead he turns his head to look at them, which tensed up the regulars with fear as he was smiling really wide in a very creepy way and his eyes widened so creepy.

The regulars were all like O.o!?!??!

"E-Echizen-AAHH!!" Inui screams as Ryoma grabbed his collar and started shaking him back and forth.

"YOU GAVE ME COFFEE! YOU GAVE ME COFFEE! YOU! GAVE! ME! COFFEE!" and with that Ryoma drops him. Everyone was drop-dead shock with a capital SSSSSS!

Ryoma walks over to the table then without ever expecting it. He, Echizen Ryoma, has just lifted the table so high and from the looks of it about to hurt Inui with that table. Tezuka recovered from the shock and quickly grabs Inui before Ryoma slam the table on him. Luckily, they got away but Ryoma was just warming up.

"YOU –BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!!!!" shouted Ryoma. He started grabbing things and throws them to everyone and luckily, it all missed.

"O-Oi! Echizen! Stop this!" Momo shouted but only received a tennis ball thrown on his face.

"FSSSHH! Echizen!!" shouted Kaidoh as he jumped to him. Ryoma was expecting that. He somehow managed to grab Kaidoh and lift him up. Whoa. That's what everyone said. But then Ryoma threw him right at Inui. Chaos spread so quickly.

"Echizen! Stop this! Right now!" shouted Oishi.

"HAHAHAHA! OKAA-SAN!! AHAHAHA!! OKAA-SAN" shouted Ryoma as he pointed Oishi. He is the mother of Seigaku. Oishi was furious. Eiji thought ahead as he gave a racquet to Kawamura.

"ORA! BURNING! ECHIZEN! STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!!!"

Ryoma then grabbed a racquet out of nowhere and acted like Kawamura.

"ORA! BURNING! I CHALLENGE YOU!!!!!" shouted Ryoma as he waved the racquet.

"ORA! BURNING!"

"BURNING!"

"BURNING!!!"

"BURNNINNNGG!!!!!"

"BUUURRNNNIIIIIINNNG!!!!!"

"…You're stupid," said Echizen as he threw his racquet and it hit Kawamura's racquet making him drop his racquet. Ryoma then started singing

"LIKE A VIRGING! WOO! TOUCH FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME! LIKE A VIRGIN! WHEN YOUR HEART BEATS! NEXT TO MINE!! WOO! DRUGS! SEX! ALCOHOL! THAT'S THE WAY WE LOVE IT!!"

Everyone was even more shock. Tezuka decided to stop it all.

"ECHIZEN! STOP THIS MADNESS AT ONCE!!" Tezuka shouted only to be ignored as Ryoma started throwing tennis balls everywhere.

"ECHIZEN!"

"Echizen, Echizen, Echizen! WHAT THE –BEEP- DO YOU GUYS WANT WITH ME!?!? BLAME THAT DATA FREAK!!" said Ryoma as he runs up to Tezuka to beat him up. Fuji suddenly grabs him and Oishi, right away helps.

"AACCCKKK!! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO! TTAAAAAAA!! LETGOLETGOLETGOLETGOLETGO! LET! GO!!" Ryoma screams. Ryoma then bites Fuji's hand. Fuji yelped and let Ryoma go causing Ryoma to rampage again as he kick Oishi's shin. Ryoma then hissed at them like a cat and started running like a leopard, causing havoc.

"What is going on here?!" shouted Ryuzaki as she came out of her office.

"We don't know! Echizen just drank coffee and then he-" Momo was interrupted when Ryuzaki was furiously yet frightened. She then yelled, "YOU GAVE HIM COFFEE!?!?"

"Inui-senpai gave us coffee! We didn't know it was coffee until we drink it!"

"ARE YOUALL OUT OF YOUR MINDS!? NO ONE GIVES HIM COFFEE! NO MORE! I still remember the last time that he drank his FIRST coffee!!"

"Nya, what'd Ochibi do?" Eiji asked.

"He actually committed suicide! He wanted to know what heaven looks like!" said Ryuzaki. Inui quickly take notes and made a mental note of no more coffee.

"…He ran inside the building" said Tezuka.

…

After a moment of silence, fear aroused when they heard a shout from above.

"YYYOOOO!!!"

Everyone looks up and saw Echizen on the roof. Everyone's eyes widened like bug eyes.

"ECHIZEN! DON'T!" shouted Tezuka. Too late, Ryoma jumped and does a swan dive.

Everyone started to panic. Tezuka along with Fuji and Momo hurries to a position to catch the freshman. Echizen was still falling but then grabbed the building's edge and then does an acrobatic flip which made him go inside the open window. Everyone was even more shock. He can do that!?!?

They were still standing there so shocked. Then they heard Ryoma maniac laugh as he came running by. Sakuno just happened to be very near on the Tennis courts that Ryoma ran up to her and grabbed her. Without even a moment, he kissed her. He forced her lips to open and let his tongue explore the wet cave. Sakuno was shocked but the kissed made her relaxed. Everyone just stood there, watching the freshman prodigy making out with the first girl he met when he arrived in Japan.

Ryoma starts to pull away from the kiss startling Sakuno. She wanted more so she grabbed Ryoma by the neck, pulling him back in to the kiss. They then drop to the ground and continue. Everyone was still standing there, shock as moaning started to be heard all over. Sakuno and Ryoma then pull away from their very first kiss. Ryuzaki then quickly put chloroform on Ryoma's mouth. He then collapsed to unconsciousness.

A few minutes later…

Ryoma was in the nurse office. The regulars finally know that Echizen was very sensitive to caffeine. Sakuno was down because maybe Ryoma was just playing with her but then Ryuzaki explained that caffeine made Ryoma boost his confidence to do what he always wanted to do. That made Sakuno happy but the other news was, Ryoma wouldn't be able to remember anything from what just happened. Sakuno was depressed but it was for the best. The regulars went home but Sakuno stayed waiting for Ryoma to wake up.

"Oi"

Sakuno startled from her sleep as she saw Ryoma sitting up.

"Ryoma-kun!"

"…How'd I get here?"

"Ano…you drank coffee"

"…oh…I didn't do anything embarrassing, did I?" Ryoma asked. His cheeks were blushing as he took his cap from the counter table and tug it down to hide his blushing cheeks of embarrassments.

"…Well…yes…" said Sakuno.

"…they'll never let me live this down"

"They said they won't mention it to anyone though"

"Ah arigato"

A moment of silence…

"ano…Ryoma-kun-" Sakuno was then interrupted when she felt soft flesh on her lips. Ryoma had kissed her. They stayed like that for a while until then Ryoma pulls away and whispers to her ears,

"I may don't know what happened…but I remember the kiss"

Sakuno was overjoyed. She was so happy that Ryoma return her feelings with his feelings. They then walk out of the Nurse's office and walked home together through the setting sun.

* * *

I know, Ryoma and Sakuno pair but I love that pair! Anyways, please review! 


End file.
